


The snowman contest

by Thelorelord



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelorelord/pseuds/Thelorelord
Summary: See the cute and extras couples of overwatch





	The snowman contest

The snowman contest

As break for the overwatch team busting Talon at the charity for omnic rights,it has been decided upon to have a little break.

A snowman contest for a mystery prize. To win two people have too build a snowman. All tools on their person is fair game.

The judges were Winston, Soldier 76,and Athena. The participants were Hanzo and McCree, Zenyatta and Genji,Phara and Angela,Mei and Zarya,Tracer and Emily, Lucio and Hana,and last but not least Ana and Reinhardt.

Hanzo and McCree

It was all or nothing for those two wether it was their feelings, relationship, sexy times or yes snowman building. They together built life size King and Queen chest pieces.

Zenyatta and Genji 

Like McCree and Hanzo they had also made a grand snowman. Theirs was a tribute to the fallen monk modanna. Much like Zenyatta using transcend,the extend arms lit in divine light. With the help of Zenyatta harmony orbs of course.

Phara and Angela

The two were already adorable. The built each other. Using parts of each others equipment.

Lucio and Hana

They built regular snowman’s then they filled them with their merchandise. But it still was cute.

Tracer and Emily

They did a old fashioned snowman. They rolled little snow balls into big snow balls. Emily tied a red scarf around it and but in a carrot nose. Tracer but rocks for the eyes and mouth.

Reinhardt and Ana

Reinhardt was currently the snow covered in snow with his helmet. But he could not be still the snow kept falling off.

In the end the winner was …

Everyone, everyone won 

The prize was apple-pair pie 

( You guys can fight me if you think that sounds gross. JK. But still try it.)


End file.
